Water molecules interact principally through hydrogen (H)-bonding and through alignment of dipole moments. For example, bonds between neighboring water molecules are reinforced, or stabilized, by alignment of bond axes with next-adjacent water molecules. In liquid state water, such alignments propagate into the surrounding aqueous medium and establish sub-micrometer scale molecular structure.
Examples of products and methods of using cyclodextrins as clathrates to form inclusions with bioactive guest molecules to improve solubility and/or bioavailability of pharmaceutical compounds are described in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,115,586 and 7,202,233, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0137625, and 2009/0227690, the complete disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Examples of products and methods of using products containing clathrates that bind hydrophobic biomolecules are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,890,549, 7,105,195, 7,166,575, 7,423,027, and 7,547,459; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0161526, 2007/0116837, 2008/0299166, and 2009/0023682; Japanese Patent Application JP 60-094912; Suzuki and Sato, “Nutritional significance of cyclodextrins: indigestibility and hypolipemic effect of α-cyclodextrin” J. Nutr. Sci. Vitaminol. (Tokyo 1985; 31:209-223); and Szejtl et al., Staerke/Starch, 27(11), 1975, pp. 368-376, the complete disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0110746 describes chemical agents which have the property of increasing aqueous diffusivity of dissolved molecular oxygen (O2) in the human body, wherein cyclodextrins may be included as secondary “carrier” components to improve the solubility of primary pro-oxygenating agents, and wherein cyclodextrins are not contemplated as agents to directly alter aqueous diffusivity, tissue oxygenation, water structure, or cellular hydration.